Fidèle & Loyale
by mimi yuy1
Summary: De retour d'Irak, à la fin de sa dernière rotation, le sergent-chef William James rentre chez lui pour y retrouver femme et enfant. Mais comment son ex-épouse réagira-t-elle à cette arrivée imprévue sur le pas de sa porte ? Petite One shot sur ma vision de Connie James.


Une fanfic débutée juste après avoir vu le film en octobre 2012. Mais, que je n'avais pas pu la finaliser jusqu'ici, en raison de toutes autres occupations, dont l'écriture de fanfics sur la série NCIS Los Angeles. Mais ayant temporairement perdu tous mes fichiers informatiques, je me suis trouvée ce week-end complètement bloquée sur mes textes en cours. Aussi en ai-je profité pour la reprendre et terminer ^-^

Maintenant, parce que dans le film, la réponse du sergent-chef William James pour décrire son ex-femme qu'il qualifie de « fidèle & loyale » m'a interloqué. J'avais donc voulu développer cette idée en l'illustrant sous la forme d'un petit texte (sans beaucoup d'intérêt, disons le bien ^_^''). D'autant que les trop rares scènes avec Connie James nous la montrent souriante et jamais agressive envers Will. De quoi me conforter dans l'idée qu'elle n'est pas une harpie qui ne comprend pas la passion d'un soldat shooté à l'adrénaline. Mais juste une femme compréhensive et aimante pour le père de son enfant. Un peu à l'image de deux jolies photos dénichées sur ce film, affichant plein de complicité entre William et sa femme - reflet de deux scènes pourtant absentes du film (suite au montage, j'imagine).

En espérant que si d'aventure un francophone venait à lire ces lignes, cette vision personnelle ne lui semblera pas trop sortie de nulle part.

.

* * *

**Fidèle & Loyale**

* * *

**.**

Posant un pied sur le tarmac de l'aéroport militaire du Missouri, le sergent en chef William James soupira lourdement. Il venait tout juste de finir sa mission en Irak.

Et maintenant ?

Ce retour au pays ne l'enthousiasmait pas une seconde. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Même à l'armée, dorénavant, on imposait des congés. Aussi, se devait-il de patienter un minimum de trois mois - période imposée d'un retour à la vie civile - avant de pouvoir s'engager dans une nouvelle rotation.

Restait pour lui, de trouver un pied-à-terre où se poser durant ce laps de temps.

Aux dernières nouvelles, sa maison était toujours habitée par son ex-femme. S'ils avaient continué à vivre ensemble, malgré leur divorce, les quelques mois précédents son départ. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre à présent. Dans les faits, il se demandait déjà s'il n'avait pas tout simplement perdu sa demeure, suite au jugement de divorce. Pas comme s'il avait beaucoup lu les papiers qu'on lui avait présentés, à cette époque.

Tout s'était passé, peu avant son départ pour l'Irak. Aussi pouvait-il comprendre l'envie de Connie à reprendre sa liberté en le sachant partir pour une contrée d'où beaucoup n'en revenaient pas vivants.

Bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas quoi en penser. Tout simplement, parce qu'il avait envie de revoir son fils, c'est finalement à son adresse officielle qu'il se rendit en premier lieu. Se faisant déposer par un taxi, il sortit du coffre son paquetage avant d'avancer vers l'entrée de sa petite bicoque. Ce n'était pas une belle maison de plusieurs étages. Juste un petit quelque chose qui leur appartenait et qu'il avait pu payer comptant avec sa solde de démineur obtenue de ses précédentes missions en Afghanistan. Au moins l'une des rares choses qu'il n'avait pas loupées dans sa vie.

Il n'avait pas encore atteint la porte bleue que cette dernière s'ouvrait d'elle-même.

De quoi répondre à sa première interrogation : Connie vivait toujours là.

Espérant qu'elle le laisserait voir son fils, il rompit rapidement le silence d'un mot quand il se trouva enfin face à elle.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Au moins lui avait-elle répondu sans crier. A priori, calme, pour ne pas dire étrangement sereine, elle lui offrit même un sourire empreint de douceur, tout en se décalant suffisamment pour lui permettre d'entrer.

- Je pensais que tu passerais un peu plus tard dans la journée.

- Comment… ?

- L'administration militaire prévient les proches du retour de chaque soldat. Simplement, je n'imaginais pas que tu souhaiterais passer ici en premier.

- Je peux revenir plus tard, si je dérange.

- Oui. Je veux dire : Non ! Tu ne déranges pas. C'est très bien. Juste, le petit ne va pas tarder à s'endormir. C'est l'heure de sa sieste.

- Oh... Je peux quand même le voir ? Juste un instant ?

- Bien sûr !

Le poussant à entrer dans le salon, Connie s'éclipsa aussitôt dans la chambre d'enfant y sauver un petit monstre toujours désireux de s'évader de ses barreaux. Quand elle le voyait aussi décidé à fuir son lieu de veille, elle avait le pressentiment qu'il serait aussi casse-cou que son père.

Le prenant dans ses bras, c'est heureuse que ledit géniteur ait exprimé de lui-même l'envie de voir son fils aussi vite qu'elle lui apporta.

- Regarde qui est là, mon cœur. C'est papa !

Prenant avec précaution son petit, William sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre à sa simple vue. Il avait tellement grandi depuis son départ. S'asseyant pour mieux le tenir devant lui, il sourit naturellement aux risettes offertes par ce petit bonhomme. Il n'était peut-être pas le père le plus présent au monde. Mais il l'aimait réellement de tout son cœur. Aussi le tient-il avec grande attention et affection, heureux de sentir son enfant venir se blottir contre son torse.

Relevant un instant ses yeux, il ne vit pas Connie autour d'eux. La preuve qu'elle lui faisait encore suffisamment confiance pour ne pas faire tomber le fruit de leur passion.

Laissant retomber la tension qui habitait son corps depuis son arrivée sur le sol américain, William ne prit pas conscience de tomber doucement dans le sommeil, miroir exact de l'assoupissement de son fils.

Les observant de loin, émue du tableau affiché, la jeune femme les rejoint finalement, décidée à pousser le soldat en une position plus confortable. Mais à peine l'eut-elle touché, qu'il sursautait vivement, serrant plus près de lui son fils dans une crainte inconsciente qu'il s'échappe de son étreinte.

- Chutttt…

- Non… Laisse-le-moi encore, rien qu'une minute.

- Il ne te quitte pas. Juste, ôte tes chaussures et essaie de t'allonger. Vous serez plus confortables ainsi.

La laissant le guider, il reposa sa tête lourde sur un épais oreiller, sentant avec bonheur le poids de son bébé sur le torse, ce dernier se blottissant naturellement toujours plus contre lui.

Soupirant d'aise, il se laissa tomber dans le sommeil, inconscient bien plus tard du fait que son petit lui soit finalement retiré.

THE HURT LOCKER

C'est d'un second sursaut que William James sortit finalement d'un sommeil étonnement réparateur. Au vu de l'absence de toute lumière en provenance des fenêtres, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'heure avancée. Il n'avait pas réalisé être aussi épuisé par son voyage en avion cargo.

Se redressant non sans mal des profondeurs d'un canapé trop confortable pour son bien, l'homme vit venir à lui sa femme… enfin… ex-femme pour être précis.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé.

- Tu ne sais pas si bien dire.

Souriant à sa mine déconfite, Connie lui tendit une bière fraîche, qu'il prit avec reconnaissance. En buvant de longues goulées, il se releva tout en se grattant la nuque de gêne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ?

Alors qu'il se posait la question, il la vit à présent, s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour y donner le biberon à leur fils. À l'évidence, le petit était affamé.

- Prêt pour le diner ? Ou tu préfères prendre une douche avant ?

- Je peux ?

- Quelle question. Bien sûr. Tout est dans le four, ça ne risque pas de refroidir. Je t'ai posé des vêtements à toi dans la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un peu changé le rangement des placards depuis ton départ. Alors, c'était pour t'éviter de devoir chercher partout.

Ça… Il se doutait bien que si elle vivait toujours ici, ses affaires avaient dû migrer dans quelques cartons stockés dans le garage. C'était déjà surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas juste tout balancé aux ordures ou donné à la paroisse locale pour les plus pauvres. Mais lui se questionnait sur la raison de son accueil si bienveillant. Quelque peu démuni par tant de naturelle, il ne chercha pas plus à la comprendre. Acceptant plus simplement ce qui lui était offert.

- Merci. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle se contenta de hocher de la tête, tandis qu'il partait à l'étage, sa bouteille de bière toujours en main.

La douche chaude lui fit un bien fou. Ne pas être limité aux 3min chrono des douches militaires était un luxe qu'il appréciait. Même si avec la chaleur du désert, c'était plutôt l'absence d'eau froide qui frustrait tous les soldats sur le terrain.

Habillé de vêtements souples et confortables qu'il avait toujours apprécié porter dans le confort de cette demeure, il rejoint Connie dans la cuisine où elle terminait de servir les deux assiettes présentes sur la table.

Ça sentait bon.

- Merci. lui chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire.

À l'évidence, sa pensée avait été exprimée oralement.

- Assieds-toi.

Ils mangèrent alors calmement, presque en silence. Mais cela n'avait rien de pesant. Déjà au début de leur rencontre, ils n'avaient jamais été de grands bavards. S'appréciant justement pour le calme de leur rapport.

Ils finissaient finalement le dessert, une sorte de gâteau au chocolat, affalés sur le canapé devant une émission de deuxième partie de soirée à la télévision, quand il se dit qu'il était sans doute temps pour lui de dégager. Mais il était tard et malgré sa sieste, il n'était pas passionné à l'idée de devoir chercher une chambre d'hôtel à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

- Je peux rester dormir sur le canapé, pour cette nuit ?

- Très sincèrement, j'aurais espéré que non.

Voilà. C'était dit. Elle le voulait dehors.

N'ayant aucune volonté à s'imposer, il se leva donc pour aller chercher son sac. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, que Connie lui prenait déjà la main pour l'attirer à elle, clairement inconsciente de son intention première à quitter cette demeure.

Se laissant faire, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser, au vu de son comportement en incohérence totale avec ses paroles. C'est non sans surprise qu'il découvrit qu'elle l'entraînait très clairement dans sa chambre. Se tournant finalement vers lui, elle l'embrassa alors tout doucement sur le coin des lèvres.

- Je passe à la salle de bain et j'arrive.

Ok. Sans être un génie, elle le voulait clairement dans son lit, là. Non ?

Dans l'attente de son retour, il fit un pas vers la chambre voisine, voyant son petit plongé dans un profond sommeil. Posant une main ferme sur le ventre du bébé, le rythme lent et stable de sa respiration eut le don de le calmer.

Quand il l'entendit revenir vers lui, au bruit de pas sur la moquette, William ne put garder plus longuement pour lui ce qu'il pensait de ce petit être de chair.

- Il est beau.

- Magnifique. eut-elle pour seule réponse.

S'approchant, Connie l'enlaça aussitôt pour nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu nous as manqué.

- Je… au risque de casser l'ambiance, je ne comprends pas trop.

- Quoi ?

- Ta réaction.

- Tu trouves surprenant que je souhaite que mon enfant puisse voir son père ?

- Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je parle. Aux dernières nouvelles, on n'est pas censé être divorcés ?

- Si.

- C'était juste pour être sûr.

- Idiot.

S'il n'y comprenait rien, le fait est que Connie était toujours une femme attirante qu'il avait aimée sincèrement et que – s'il était honnête avec lui-même – il aimait encore infiniment. C'est elle qui avait demandé le divorce. Pas lui. Aussi, après des mois de vie entouré de GI, isolé en plein désert, un peu de douceur, pour ne pas dire, une bonne nuit de sexe, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Alors, la suivant à nouveau, c'est sans plus de surprise qu'il entra dans la chambre à coucher.

N'ayant plus de doute quant aux attentes de la femme qu'il aimait, William n'eut aucun mal à prendre enfin la commande. L'attirant à lui, d'une main autour de la taille, il commença par l'embrasser comme il en avait eu le désir inhibé, depuis son retour dans cette demeure.

Un baiser passionnel et dévorant qui les fit gémir tous deux aux sentiments de bien-être que cela généra en eux.

Dieu qu'elle lui avait aussi manqué. Sa douceur, le goût sucré de sa peau, son odeur... si loin du lait de bébé. Il avait surtout tant oublié cette tendresse qu'elle lui retournait si naturellement. Oh oui, elle lui avait terriblement manqué.

La poussant tout doucement jusqu'à son lit, William ne put retenir son rire, quand elle changea brièvement leur place pour le jeter littéralement sur sa couche. Définitivement, une femme selon son cœur, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Bien peu contrariant en la matière, il l'attira sans attendre à lui, pour à son tour inverser leur position et la coincer sous son corps pressant. Satisfait de son œuvre, il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noisette de sa compagne.

- Alors ?

- Alors ? lui répondit-elle en écho.

Tous deux amusés que l'autre ne cède pas le premier, l'un et l'autre se rapprochèrent finalement pour échanger un second baiser, plus emprunt de langueur, de lenteur et tout simplement d'une sensualité partagé… Alors très vite, les vêtements volèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce, sous parfois quelques ricanements bébêtes dus à la gaucherie de leur empressement.

Et enfin, l'homme dont la patience infinie était habituellement chaque jour mise à contribution face aux bombes qu'il déminait usa de tous ses dons pour prendre le temps de reconquérir le corps tendre de sa femme… de l'aimer tout simplement.

THE HURT LOCKER

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà quand Connie observa avec affection l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Allongé sur le ventre, le corps détendu… Il semblait serein, et toujours terriblement séduisant à peine couvert d'un drap fin. Aux bruits provenant de la chambre, elle se détacha doucement de sa prise - simple bras couvrant sa taille. Puis, se leva sans brusquerie pour aller préparer le biberon du matin et revenir dans la chambre, son fils et sa pitance matinale avec elle.

C'est ainsi que William se réveilla. Le visage enfoui dans un oreiller moelleux, il ouvrit ses paupières lourdes d'un trop long sommeil pour voir femme et enfant reposer à ses côtés.

Se relevant juste un peu, il caressa les cheveux courts et si soyeux de son fils.

- Tu veux lui donner ?

- Je… suis pas sûr.

- Moi, je ne doute pas que tu t'en sortiras comme un chef.

C'est ainsi qu'il finit à son tour par nourrir ce petit être affamé qui ne le quitta pas des yeux le temps complet de sa tété.

Suite à quoi, Connie lui proposa de l'accompagner faire des courses.

- Ouais… Pourquoi pas.

Après tout, ça ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal de sortir un peu pour revoir ses concitoyens. D'autant plus que les psys qu'on les forçait à voir avant leur retour à la vie civile ne cessaient jamais de leur rebattre les oreilles du besoin de retrouver au plus vite une interaction saine avec tout à chacun. Alors pourquoi pas… Il pourrait toujours en profiter pour trouver un petit quelque chose à offrir à son fils, ayant bien conscience d'avoir certainement oublié un anniversaire ou un Noël au cours de son absence… Si lui ne portait aucun soin à ce genre de chose, et qu'il supposait le petit qui l'observait toujours avec ses yeux grands ouverts, encore trop petit pour s'en soucier. Il ne doutait pas que Connie verrait en cette action une preuve concrète de son attachement sincère pour leur enfant. Aussi oui, l'accompagnerait-il, bien qu'il n'en ait pour autant aucune envie.

THE HURT LOCKER

Cette première journée de son retour à la vie civile s'était ainsi passée tranquillement, presque silencieusement, entre lui, Connie et son petit bout de chou. Et puis une seconde nuit avait pris sa suite, pour débuter une semaine, puis deux, et trois, pour finalement clore un premier long mois…

Le temps passant, le rythme lent et récurrent avaient repris ses droits. Une vie fait de menus travaux au sein de leur maison, pour maintenir cette dernière en bon état pour mieux lui permettre d'affronter ses futures absences. Une vie aussi essentiellement composée d'un retour au travail - certes physique, mais terriblement calme au sein des eaux et forêts - incapable qu'il était de rester à ne rien faire plus de quelques journées entre deux rotations. Seules ses soirées et nuits en compagnie de Connie et tous ces instants partagés avec son fils avaient réellement su trouver grâce à ses yeux. Mais autant pouvait-il les aimer du plus profond de son cœur, autant cette vie ne lui était pas adaptée.

On ne ressortait pas indemne de tant de mois passés à combattre la mort. De tant d'années imprégnées de cette puissante adrénaline qui ne le quittait presque jamais, lorsqu'il était en faction… Bien sûr, il avait aussi eu son lot de moments difficiles à encaisser, là-bas. Mais ce n'était que des instants voués à pousser plus haut encore son aspiration à y retourner. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Alors qu'il prenait son fils par la taille pour lui permettre de sautiller sans danger sur le matelas de son lit, William sourit avec force à ce dernier. Il espérait tant un meilleur futur à son enfant que celui vécu par ceux qu'il avait croisés des mois plus tôt.

Il se surprenait encore parfois à penser à ce gamin dont il avait dû déminer les bombes enfouies dans ses entrailles. Comme il lui suffisait parfois de croiser un adolescent de son âge, traînant dans leur quartier, ou juste de voir une publicité pour l'un de ces mauvais films de série Z, pour qu'il pense aussi à l'autre môme… Ce Beckham … Celui qu'il avait d'abord cru être victime du plan macabre d'un intégriste terroriste désireux de faire sauter tout un quartier, dans le seul but d'emporter dans sa folie une poignée d'envahisseurs que l'armée américaine représentait au sein de ces territoires où régnait l'anarchie.

Avoir dû déminer cet enfant, conjugué à la disparition temporaire du petit vendeur de DVD… Il avait réellement cru à l'époque que le jeune footballeur amateur était ce môme dont il avait ouvert l'estomac cousu au fil de fer… Cette incertitude lui avait fait perdre le sommeil, au point de le pousser dans la folie pour réussir à confirmer ses doutes, s'assurer qu'il se trompait... ou pas.

En agissant comme il l'avait fait, il avait failli se perdre. Dans la folie, d'abord. Mais plus sûrement dans la mort, en plongeant en un territoire ennemi qu'il n'aurait jamais dû côtoyer d'aussi près.

Alors qu'il continuait à jouer tranquillement avec son bébé, lui faisait à présent découvrir tout l'amusement qu'il pouvait tirer de son nouveau jouet : une petite boîte faisant sortir à son ouverture, un petit diablotin coloré. Le père qu'il était aussi derrière le militaire, accumulait en cet instant, nombre de mémoires heureuses et sereines, seules aptes à effacer ses plus sombres souvenirs de guerre.

Et parce que son fils avait ce pouvoir d'apaiser toutes ses plaies à vif d'un simple sourire enfantin, l'homme se mit de nouveau à penser à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas une jolie maison à eux. À tous ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de pouvoir vivre dans un pays où l'on ne craignait pas encore de sauter d'une bombe posée par leur voisin sur le pas de leur porte… Quoique sur ce point, les choses tendaient à ne plus être aussi catégoriques en leur pays.

Alors, oui, il aurait pu demander à rejoindre une équipe de démineur de la police… Mais il jugeait qu'avant de s'y résoudre, il pouvait encore faire la différence outremer. Parce que oui, plus le temps passait en ces lieux, plus son fils grandissait sous ses yeux, plus sa femme l'aimait chaque nuit depuis son retour. Et plus son désir de repartir gonflait en lui, poussé par un instinct et une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas.

Alors que Connie les rejoignit sans un bruit, elle l'informa de son entrée en murmurant son nom, tout en se collant à son dos. Déposant un baiser sur sa jugulaire, elle le laissa installer consciencieusement leur enfant dans son berceau pour une nuit qu'ils espéraient tous deux faite de beaux rêves emplis de couleurs chaudes et sentiments de sécurité.

Suite à quoi, ils quittèrent sa chambre pour une nouvelle soirée en tête à tête. À la différence que ce soir-là, l'homme avait besoin de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Aussi s'enquit-il d'enfin les lui poser quand ils s'assirent tous deux sur leur canapé, leurs deux bières posées sur la table basse.

Peu dupe quant à son besoin de s'exprimer, Connie lui facilita la tâche, en l'abordant la première.

- Will ?

- Hum… ?

- N'ai pas peur de me parler.

Si cela lui semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le soldat qu'il était au fond de lui ne manqua pas l'ironie de la situation. S'il ne craignait pas de se rendre sur un terrain miné, apte à le tuer dans la seconde à la moindre erreur. Il appréhendait jusqu'au plus profond de ces tripes de décevoir sa femme à la moindre parole trop véridique.

- Je… Pourquoi avoir accepté que je parte en Afghanistan ?

Attendrie par son regard de chiot battu accompagnant cette première question, la jeune femme se nicha tout contre lui, pour poser son menton sur son épaule tendue. Alors, elle caressa doucement sa mâchoire serrée, pour le pousser à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Hé… Tu étais déjà militaire quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Alors, je n'étais pas surprise par ton affectation. Et encore moins par ton souhait de partir comme on te le proposait.

- Alors, pourquoi demander le divorce avant mon départ en Irak ?

- J'ai cru au début que je saurais m'y habituer. Aux absences répétées, à la peur de ne pas te savoir revenir. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Sachant bien que sa réponse ne faisait que le perdre un peu plus, elle tacha de se montrer plus explicite.

- Parce que je ne suis plus ta femme, je n'ai plus rien à te promettre. Je n'ai pas à rester comme une épouse bienveillante à t'attendre. Je peux vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite, ou… rencontrer les hommes que je souhaite. Si seulement, un jour l'envie m'en prenait en ton absence.

Il pouvait comprendre son besoin de liberté. N'avait-il pas été le premier à se sentir libéré à l'annonce de son désir de divorcer. Pour autant, il y avait surtout eu la peine de se savoir trop minable et pitoyable pour rendre sa femme heureuse… Mais réaliser, suite à ce divorce, qu'elle n'était pas partie pour autant, qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Mieux, qu'elle lui avait explicitement fait comprendre qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. L'avait tout autant rassuré que déconcerté jusqu'à son départ.

À présent, tandis qu'elle vivait toujours dans sa maison, élevant son fils comme une mère célibataire en son absence, elle l'accueillait encore à bras ouvert à son retour de guerre. C'était… désarmant.

- William. Si j'osais, j'ajouterais qu'en étant toi-même dorénavant célibataire, tu peux ainsi plus facilement accepter de nouvelles rotations. Sans que là-bas, on ne te juge ou te le reproche, si tu avais un statut marital plus stable. Ou que toi-même te restreignes en pensant que ton vœu de fidélité doive se traduire par une obligation inappropriée à devoir rester à mes côtés, quand tu ne le désires plus.

Redressant plus vivement la tête, l'homme eut du mal à encaisser cette nouvelle information. Était-il vraiment possible qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour lui faciliter la vie ? Pour lui permettre simplement, en le libérant officiellement de toutes attaches, qu'il soit finalement libre de les quitter sans remord ?

N'ayant aucun mal à deviner le contenu de ses pensées à cet instant, Connie poursuivit, naturellement.

- Quoi qu'il arrive à l'avenir, quel que soit le nombre de missions que tu continueras à prendre. Sache que tu auras toujours une place dans cette maison, dans mon lit ou ailleurs. Tu auras toujours des murs et un toit qui t'attendent à ton retour, aussi court soit ton séjour parmi nous. Ce n'est pas là, la promesse d'une femme à son époux. Mais d'une mère au père de son enfant. Même si tu ne passes qu'une seconde pour le voir, je serais heureuse de t'accueillir parmi nous. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas fait pour être enchaîné. Je l'ai finalement compris, même si trop tard pour t'éviter le mariage.

- Je vous aime vraiment, tous les deux.

- Je sais.

Caressant de nouveau doucement sa mâchoire carrée, elle n'en avait même jamais douté.

- Nous aussi on t'aime… C'est pourquoi nous ne souhaitons qu'une seule promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- De toujours tout mettre en œuvre pour rester en vie… pour nous.

- Je promets.

- Alors, tout va bien.

D'un baiser échangé, ils scellèrent cet étrange pacte.

Qu'avait-il donné au monde pour obtenir une telle femme à ses côtés ?

Elle méritait tellement plus qu'un drogué d'adrénaline comme lui. Un drogué à la guerre… Incapable qu'il était de rester plus de quelques mois en leur compagnie, pourtant si douce et aimante… Sachant bien qu'il faudrait lui avouer son choix quant à un futur départ, William jugea que ce moment était encore le plus opportun pour cette lourde tâche.

- Je comptais…

- Quand ? l'interrompit-elle simplement.

- Dans deux mois.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Un an. Avec une permission d'une semaine chaque trimestre.

- Bien.

L'embrassant alors, d'un baiser bien prude aux regards de tous ceux partagés depuis son retour. Connie s'enquit de se relever d'un bon, pour préparer leur diner.

- J'ai prévu des steaks. Cela te convient.

- Ouais… Je…

- Pas question de te défiler. Tant que tu resteras ici, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi pour laver et couper les légumes.

Ne se faisant pas prier, bien que peu enclin à jouer les commis de cuisine, William se leva pour la rejoindre. C'était bien peu de choses, que de l'aider à cette simple tâche, le temps de sa présence auprès d'eux. Et puis, ces moments de complicité et tous ces baisers volés, au sein de leur petite cuisine, étaient aussi riches en doux souvenirs que ces instants partagés auprès de son fils. L'homme n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'aider à tout mettre en œuvre pour tenir le moment venu, sa promesse de rester en vie.

.

Ainsi passèrent les trois mois de sa coupure imposée. Rythmés par la succession maladivement lente et sans intérêt d'une vie calme et posée. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, son heure vienne.

Son sac porté à l'épaule, il embrassa les joues joufflues de son fils avant d'échanger un baiser épicé d'une caresse à son ex-femme. Alors, il rejoint son taxi, prêt à repartir pour une rotation d'une année. Une longue année durant laquelle, il espérait pouvoir faire la différence, sauver des vies et se sentir utile à son pays.

Là était la vie rythmée d'adrénaline qu'il avait choisi de vivre.

Bien plus tard, quand de nouveaux équipiers le questionnèrent sur l'alliance toujours présente dans sa boîte à objet de la mort. C'est sans difficulté qu'il leur indiqua comme à chacun avant eux, son statut d'homme divorcé à une femme fidèle et loyale. La meilleure qui soit… Sa femme.

.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà. Sans doute pas un texte qui restera dans les mémoires, si seulement quelqu'un vient à le lire. Mais j'avais trop envie de libérer mon esprit de ces quelques lignes sur un film que j'ai plus qu'adoré et vu et revu depuis que je l'ai découvert un peu par hasard en cherchant des films joués par l'acteur incarnant Hawkeyes dans Avengers ^_^''

mimi yuy


End file.
